Hair ties and scrunchies
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: He usually kept them on a small box, and there they were, on his desk. He sat and started looking at them. Even when he had a few that he had bought himself, it was full of the ones that Arata had given to him. They were cute in their own way. The little smile he got from Arata when he saw him was worth the teasing of the others.


Hi!~ I made this on a whim like a lot of the things I do xD Plus we need more of this pair! If I have to die alone on this ship I will, but with my head held up! (? Haha sorry. It's not even 7.30 am for me and i'm tired even when i didn't even get out of my house yet xD That aside, I hope that you enjoy it!~

* * *

"Sorry, I don't think that I could make it on time."

"It's okay. Thank you anyway, Hajime-san."

He hanged. He didn't have any more choices. He would have to make something with his hair the way he could.

You was preparing for an interview in an important program. He didn't have an idea of what they were going to ask him, and maybe, just maybe, he was slightly nervous about it.

His hair tie broke while he was pulling it, making sure that his ponytail was fine. He didn't have a spare with him, and the people of the staff didn't have any to give him. The only ones they had had a lot of cute things or bright colors. He refused to use something like that when he was actually dresses somewhat formally.

"Ah, wasn't Uduki-san supposed to be around? Maybe he can get you one, Haduki-san."

"Ah, Arata! Yes, you're right. I'm gonna call him."

Arata was supposed to ended up recording in a near place a few time ago. Since they were close to some stores, he said something like going to take a stroll around (With Shun's magic, of course.) As soon as he got to his contact info he called him. It didn't take more than two rings for him to answer.

"How weird, You is calling me."

"Yes, hello to you to. Look, are you still near the studio?"

"Hm? Ah, I think so."

"Can you make me a favor?"

"Everything for You-kun~"

-o-

He had roughly ten more minutes before it was his turn to go out. Arata still wasn't there. He had tried to make a ponytail with his own hair, but of course, it didn't last long. For a small moment, he wished to not have such silky hair. A hand touching his shoulder made him focus back on the world. Arata was there with his normal clothing and a black, small bag. He remembered it. He had been the one who had gifted it to him in his last birthday.

"Woah. You are dressed nicely. Is it really that important?"

You watched him go through the bag, probably looking for what he had asked for. "Of course it's important! This person has a really sharp mouth. I'm representing Procella, so I need to handle everything they throw at me."

"Hm, I see. Ah, here it is."

Arata gave him a black hair tie. It would have been good if it weren't for the little red bow that it had in the middle.

"…"

"I did my best. Besides, red suits you."

"Thank you, Arata."

"It's okay, I had fun trying to guess what would match your hair. Your red _burning_ hair…" Suddenly, his eyes started to shine. He knew Arata enough to had an idea of what was coming at him.

"Don't do it."

"…"

"No. Please."

"_BURNY! let it burn more and more, let your soul burn up~ _" He started singing with that monotone voice of his. He continued a few more, even when You started complaining.

"Arata!"

"_LET's DANCE! DANCE! DANCE NIGHT"_

He even started making the dance, without changing his tone. Of course, even when his face remained impassible, his eyes had that glint that showed how much he was enjoying it. The whole staff was laughing at them.

"_FIRE! let that flare blaze, just like the sun"_

"_NO TIME! _Are you an idiot? Do you want SolidS to sue us_?!" _He screamed, before Arata could continue. If he looked hard enough, he could see the way Arata was almost laughing at him.

"Oh, nice, nice. You-kun finally joined everyone. This was Uduki Arata. Yay."

"What were you even trying to-"

"Haduki-san, it's your turn!"

"Ah- I'm going!"

He didn't feel nervous in the slightest anymore. He didn't know if Arata made it on purpose, if he had noticed his mood, but he definitely had to thank him.

That was not the last time a scene like that happened, if anything, it was the starter.

-o—

Arata started getting him more things. He said that he still had fun trying to guess what suited him, and since he absolutely refused to get hairpins to Koi, he was the only one who would be a nice test subject (Rui would have been, too, but Arata said something about not wanting to bother him with it.) You couldn't find any excuse. It was during a photoshoot with the rest of the middle group that it became something more.

The stylist had just finished giving him the last touches in his makeup. He had gotten his nails painted in a bright red, fitting with his outfit. Shun had been the very first one to do something like that and then all of them followed the trend. He had to wait a few minutes until it dried.

The stylist had gone to bring the things to take care of his hair, but it was getting in his eyes and it was bothersome. Seeing how Arata was the only one who wasn't in his same condition (And something tell him that it wasn't' a good idea to interrupt Aoi and Yoru conversation) he asked for his help.

"Arata, can you help me? I don't want to ruin the nail polish."

"Hm? Ah, your hair? Sure."

Oddly enough, Arata was good at it.

"My sis made me help her with her hair sometimes. I hated it."

"Ah- Sorry to bother you, then."

"No. You-kun has pretty hair. She doesn't."

"I…uh… Thanks."

He let a sight without even thinking it. Arata didn't tug, and somehow it was soothing the way his fingers went through his hair. It was weird, because he didn't like people to touch his hair. There were exceptions, like his mother, Yoru, Kai or Hajime (Not Shun. He would never say that Shun playing with his hair felt nice. Not that something like that had ever happened anyway.)

"Ah, you have something to tie it in-"

"It's okay, I had one to give you. There. It's ready."

It was a ribbon hair tie. It was orange. It didn't stand out a lot with his red hair, but it still felt nice.

Arata looked so satisfied with himself, that You asked the stylist to let him keep his hair like that.

-o-

Arata was seeing a program. Well, both of them were supposed to be seeing it, but You couldn't focus on it. He was distracted with another thing. "Ah, I know that girl. I like her hair. She is pretty."

You felt a slight ache in his heart.

"Yeah… She is."

_Arata would never look at him that way. _

"She also as a nice body shape."

"…Yeah."

_He wasn't a girl._

"… Are you okay? It's weird for you to not make any comment."

"I am. Just… I'm tired. I think that I'm going to go to sleep."

"Hm. Good night, then."

He stood up and went to the stairs that connected both floors. Arata was waving at him from the couch. He couldn't help but smile a little after all.

When he was about to go to his room, he founded Aoi and Yoru in the kitchen, calling for him.

"Yes?"

"How did it go?"

"What?"

Aoi and Yoru exchanged looks for a brief second. They stayed on silence for a moment, until Aoi talked. He seemed confused, and was frowning.

"You and Arata…?"

"Look, I don't know what idea both of you have about Arata and me, but I can tell you this, you are wrong."

"You. You know that you can't lie to me."

"I'm not…I'm not lying. There's nothing between us."

He didn't totally understand how it had happened. One day, thinking back on some things, he realized how he always noticed what was going on with Arata. He always noticed the little smiles he had, the way he felt even when his face seemed normal.

He liked the time they spend together. He liked his spontaneity. His way of seeing somethings. He even liked him when he screamed when they saw scary movies and how he always asked him to exorcise the dorms before going to sleep. You always felt happy when he was with him.

He knew what he felt. But still. Maybe if he didn't say it, he would be able to forget it all. To forget that he would never have a chance.

"_What's your ideal type, Uduki-san?_

_"Hm. My type of person, uh. Pretty. Ah, but not in a physical way. I mean inside. A person who would blush when doing something cute. Who smiles when they think that nobody notices it. Since I'm always going to my own pace, it would be nice having someone who would put me back on track while understanding me at the same time. I guess I would like someone to whom I could talk about everything." _

Pretty. Cute. A nice girl. That's how You had understand it. He couldn't be anything of that. And it _hurt._

"Arata likes you, You."

"Aoi-chan. You don't have to feel pity about me."

"It's not pity. I know him enough to know what I'm saying."

"Yeah, _maybe_ he likes me. Like his _friend_. It's enough."

"You…"

"I'm sorry. I'm not in the mood for this. I'm going to sleep. Good night, Yoru, Aoi-chan"

As soon as he entered to his room he felt how his mood decreased even more. He changed into more comfortable clothes to sleep. Then, he untied his hair. He took the scrunchie to put it with the others. That one was black and white, and Arata had jokingly said that it was like Gravi and Procella.

He usually kept them on a small box, and there they were, on his desk. He sat and started looking at them. Even when he had a few that he had bought himself, it was full of the ones that Arata had given to him. He didn't use a lot of them for work, but he did use them while being at the dorms. They were cute in their own way, like the one in his hand, that had small accessories. There were others with ribbons, moons, flowers, hearts, kittens, and more.

The little smile he got from Arata when he saw him was worth the teasing of the others.

Aside from that, he had also gotten him a lot of scrunchies like the ones that he usually used for jobs. He always said that he thought that that color suited him, but seeing them all together, there were a lot of colors.

He spent most of the night looking at them and remembering each moment, smiling with everyone.

Forgetting everything wouldn't be as easy as he had though.

-o—

Since he couldn't forget, and being near hurt more, he made the most coward decision. He started avoiding Arata. It wasn't that difficult, he just had to ask his manager to put him on different schedules, saying something like they had a little fight and it was better for the both of them if You cooled down first. Assuring him that it wasn't serious, he accepted.

He almost didn't go to Gravi's floor unless someone else was there. It was working just fine. Until Arata knocked on his room a week later.

No one else aside from him should be on the dorms. Everyone was supposed to be out. Arata was supposed to be on a date. So _why_ was he there? He seemed to come straight from outside, so maybe it had gone wrong?

"You're not going to let me enter? How cold, You-kun. And I even brought you a gift."

"Shouldn't you be on a date with that model?" He said, while opening the door. He shouldn't be there. He could feel how everything started to revolve inside him again.

"Ah? Date? Nope. I didn't have a date with her."

"I thought you said that you liked her? That she was pretty?"

"Yes, I said it. She is really pretty."

"Then…?" He felt like a high school girl asking explanations to the boy she liked. He didn't have any right to act like that. "No, sorry. Forget it."

Arata was searching in his bag. As soon as he got what he wanted, he hid it. You had an idea of what it could be, but didn't want to get excited. "We been hanging out because she actually wanted an autograph from Hajime-san. Ah, also, she was not my type. You-kun is pretty enough for me already."

"Eh?"

"Here. This is the one that suits more You-kun. I stumbled upon it one afternoon. It took me a while to notice it, but once I did I really wanted you to have it. I hope that you accept it."

It was a small, orange gift bag.

"I… why?"

"Open it."

Inside, there was another hair tie. This one had small accessories that were shaped like strawberries.

"I'm… not understanding."

"Ah… I knew that taking advise from Prince Aoi was a bad idea. I messed it up, uh? May as well do it my way."

"Your way? Uh?"

"You. Date me."

"Eh?!"

-o—

"Ah, I still remember it. You-kun was so red. It was so cute~. For a moment I did thought that you were going to collapse."

It had been a while after that day. You didn't remember most of it, to be honest.

"What was I supposed to do? I was trying to forget about everything and then you came to me like that!"

"You were the one who thought that I had a date. I did tell you that she was a fan of Hajime-san."

"…Really? You did? When?"

"I was brushing your hair. It was the hair tie with the red heart. It was a moment like this."

"I… may have been distracted." _'With you' _he wanted to add. But Arata would never let him in peace if he did.

They were on You's room, preparing for sleep. He had asked You to brush his hair, something that was quite common for him to ask, even before they started dating. As soon as he finished, Arata left a small kiss on his forehead. Him and that habit that You hated.

"Haha, you're getting red. You is really cute. I love it."

"Shut up. Go to sleep."

"Oh~ You are inviting me to bed? How indecent-"

"Stop it!"

"Eh~ But you're really cute. I'm not allowed to say these things to my boyfriend? ~"

"If you continue I'm going to sleep with Hajime-san."

He smiled when he saw You flustered face. It was worth it.

.

.

.

"Arata? Do you need something?" Yoru was rubbing his eyes, still not fully awake.

"You-kun kicked me out to go to sleep with Hajime-san. Can I sleep here?" He put on his best puppy eyes. Aoi never answered the door, so Arata assumed that he was on a deep sleep. The prince had been too tired lately. Arata made a mental note of asking him how much he was sleeping. It would be bad for his health if Aoi stayed up until late.

Yoru seemed confused, thinking about what to do. He hadn't open the door totally, which meant that he probably wasn't going to let him in.

"Well, if he went with Hajime-san is because you bothered him too much."

"Aoi…?"

With that, Yoru went fully awake. While trying to explain he let the door open, and what he saw made him pale.

"Ah- I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Wait! Arata!"

He didn't want to risk seeing something improper a second time. It would be the best if he just went to sleep with Magellan.

* * *

Hello again!~ You-kun is shy~  
My headcanon is whenever one wants to not be bothered for the night they go to Hajime's room to sleep, since the first person is likely to get cuddled. The second won't be as lucky (Mostly if the have glasses...) but well that's just me haha. I have to prepare to go to class already. I don't want to. I want to sleep ;-;  
I hope that you enjoyed it!~  
Until next time~


End file.
